Somehwere in the past and the Future
by brokenhart19
Summary: Kagome is close friends with Lita, Mina, Rea, Serena and Amy (the Sailor scouts). But when she discovers Rea is somehow related to Kikyo she agrees to let them all meet her causing Kikyo and Inuyasha and the gang to travel to her time. What will happen when they meet the future. What drama awaits? A lot of betrayl, fighting, and a bond of newly formed friendship. (Kikyo and Inu)
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Kagome!"

Kagome turned to see her friends Serena, Rea, Lita, Mina and Amy walking behind her. Quickly rushing towards her when they noticed they caught her attention.

"Hey guys, what's up?" She gave them all a polite wave and friendly smile.

Great she thought now I'm going to be late going to the feudal era. Inuyasha is going to kill me.

"What are you doing today?" Serena chimed.

"Well I…"

"We want you to come hangout with us, we have someone you got to meet. "

Oh no she thought not another friend of Darien's I hope. Not that Kagome minded her friends trying to play match maker and hook her up with guys and all but, she already knew where her heart belonged and that was with Inuyasha. She hated pretending to be interested in someone else even if it was only for a few hours.

"You see," She began fretfully. "I would love to meet this person and all, but I got to get going guys. I have a lot to do today." She finished with a nervous laugh.

The girls just looked at her once again confused by her refusal

"Well, we tried. "Lite said placing her hands behind her head, and started to walk away from the group. She knew what the answer was going to be from kagome before they even asked. It was always the same …..

"Sorry guys I can't I'm busy," or, " well I would love to but I have so much I have to do today."

It was always the same stuff; she didn't know why they even bothered to ask her anymore.

"Hey Lite, wait a minute." Mina called after her.

She stopped and turned to look back at them, "You heard her you guys, she doesn't want to, she is busy. So let's go before we get on her nerves."

"What. What wait a minute you guys don't get on my nerves?" Kagome grew defensive. "I just can't today is all?"

"Well, you can't any other time either." Rae added her eyes narrowing. "What's going on with you anyway it seems like you don't have any time for nothing this year not even school. When we ask your friends from you're school what's going on or how you have been they reply she is sick a lot. "

"Yea what's up with that you look as healthy as a horse to me. " Serena put her face practically into Kagomes and stared her down eyeing every aspect of her before backing off and crossing her arms against her chest.

"Why don't you ever come hang out with us anymore? And don't give us that you're busy crap we want the truth."

"Yea," They all said in unison. Even Lita became intrigued with what the possible answer would be and rejoined the others, standing before Kagome and waiting for her reply.

"Ha you see….well…I kind of…" She sighed deeply.

I can't tell these guys the truth, truth they will think I've gone bonkers or something. But then, Kagome pondered for a moment. They did tell me that they were the sailor scouts. If they could trust me to believe them why shouldn't I trust them to believe me.

She looked at all of them, staring at her with widened hopeful eyes.

I guess I have no other choice…they probably won't believe any other lame excuse I give them. Besides I hate having this secret all to myself anyway. I hate that I can't tell any of my friends what's going on in my life. But maybe I can tell them. I mean after all, they know what it's like to be different.

Kagome took one last deep breath , this was it. She was finally going to tell them all about the feudal era and about Inuyasha.

"Well it all started like this…." She began, and as she told her story and the story of Inuyasha the girls all stared at her in wonder and amazement.

* * *

"So this is the well you use to travel back in time." Amy asked a part of her curious and another part of her, the logic part highly doubted it.

"Mmhmm," Kagome nodded her head in response

"This is creepy in here, can we go now?" Serena asked as she hid behind Lita.

"Oh come on Serena it's just a well."

"Yea meatball head, get a grip." Rae teased.

But still they all felt strange standing and looking at the bone eaters well. Something about it gave off the impression that Kagome wasn't lying.

"Well, anything is possible as we all have come to learn. I mean we time travel to guys, thanks to Pluto. "

"Mina is right, it's not too weird for us Kagome. But, why do you continue to go back again to collect what was it?"

"Jewel shards." She responded and then placed both her hands on the side of the well. She looked down into its depths thinking about how upset Inuyasha must be by now.

"Hey Kagome…"

"Yea," she replied turning back to look at them. Her friends were all gazing at her almost as though they were a little saddened by the story she had told.

"We are sorry we have kept you so long from returning to Inuyasha." Rae lowered her head as she spoke, "But, can I ask you one more thing?"

"Yea sure, anything." Kagome answered back with a smile.

"What was the name of the priestess who pinned Inuyasha to the sacred tree.?"

"Kikyo."

After Kagome had said that name Rea's eyes meet with hers, and held a gaze on her that almost seemed vengeful.

The question that raced through everyone's mind was why she looked that way.

"Rea…what's wrong?" Amy reached out and touched her friend's hand. Trying to somehow get her to come back to reality.

It can't be, Rea thought, she can't be dead.

"Rea, what the hell, you're freaking us out!" Lita nearly shouted at her.

"That name …Kikyo…I know her." Rea turned from them and started to walk out of the cavern of the bone eaters well.

What Kagome though, knowing there was more to the story then that.

"What do you mean? How could you know someone that lives in the past.?" Serena questioned

"We are related ok!"

Everyone grew quite.

"She is an ancestor. I know this because of my grandfather. He always would tell me the story of Kikyo and the half man half demon Inuyasha when I was younger. He would tell me it every night before bed…like it was a fairytale. But I guess…I guess gramps lied to me because…."

"Because what Rea?"

"Because in his version," Rea turned back around slowly to face them tears glistening in her earthly brown eyes. "She and Inuyasha weren't betrayed, and they lived happily ever after. I guess he was just changing it up for me since I was a kid, and he didn't know very many stories."

"Rea," Kagome stepped forward , "I'm sorry if I had known how you felt about the tale I would have never told you the truth."

"No," Rea looked back up forcing a smile. "It doesn't matter, I just don't understand how she could be an ancestor of mine if she is dead?"

"Well about that."

"What, what is it?"

The other girls Mina, Lita, Amy, and Serena just kept moving their heads back and forth from Kagome and Rea. Their widened eyes staring into Kagome when she began to speak.

"She actually was brought back to life from an evil witch that intended to use her to find the jewel of four souls. Her body is made of clay and earth soil and remains from her gravesite."

"How sad." Mina stated. "Who would want to live like that?"

"It's her desire to not rest until Inuyasha joins her in death."

"How romantic," Serena exclaimed while holding her hands to her cheeks, a blush and dazed off look forming across her features.

"Romantic!" Lita bust out, "she wants the guy she loves to die Serena. If you ask me Rea this ancestor of yours sounds a little crazy."

"That's what I say all the time to Inuyasha!" Kagome voiced her opinion. Her emotion spilling out into her words, knocking Serena back into reality.

"Kagome it sounds like you have feelings for this guy."

"Ugh oh, A love triangle" Mina whispered to them.

"Yea a bad one." Amy replied back in a hushed tone.

"Poor Kagome."

"I can still here you, you know." Kagome spoke out in irritation.

Rea just turned back around ready to make an exist. "Come on guys lets go. Let's let Kagome get back to what she was doing. "

"Rea wait." Kagome said softly. "Would you like…would you like to meet her."

"Huh." The all gasped.

"I can try to get her to come here."

"How," Rea asked a bit puzzled.

"The jewel shards from the sacred jewel allow me to travel between the two dimensions. If I get Kikyo to agree to come back with me for a while to meet you, all I have to do is give her a jewel shard to travel through the well with me."

"You would do that for me." Rea's voice was laced with tears. She couldn't believe Kagome would do such a thing for her.

"Yes."

Rea rushed over embracing Kagome, and thanking her.

"Don't thank me yet, I have no idea if she will even agree to it. She hates me after all."

"Oh you can do it, I know you can." Rea encouraged.

"I'll try my best."

"Thank you."

"Cool, we get to meet a priestess from the feudal area. Maybe she could help me with my history homework." Serena beamed with a spark of hope.

They all just laughed and then after saying their good byes, they let Kagome jump down the well to return once more to Inuyasha.

I don't know how I'm going to pull this off. I'm going to have to tell Inuyasha about this. And as soon as I do, I know he is going to want to return to my time with me as well. There's no way he would let Kikyo come alone with me. This is going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome walked over towards Inuyasha who was standing leaning against the sacred tree, with a not so happy look adorning his face. She tried to smile at him sweetly trying to coax him into lightening up but, that didn't seem to be working.

"What the hell took you so long? You should have been here already?"

"Well, I was busy ok! I had a lot of stuff I had to do in my era so cool it will ya?"

Inuyasha huffed, "You know we aren't ever going to finish finding the rest of the jewel shards if you keep this crap up. At the rate we are going Naraku is defiantly going to beat us to it."

Kagome opened her mouth ready to defend herself, ready to tell him about how much of a jerk he was being, and how much she hated him when he acted like he ran her or something. But, she decided it would be best if she left the words she wanted to say unsaid, and tried to keep things civil between them. Besides she had to play nice with him in order for him to agree to help her find Kikyo.

Oh man I still don't even know how that going to go down, she thought as she stepped closer towards him her eyes now beaming with kindness and determination.

"What's that look about?" Inuyasha crossed his arms, eyeing her up and down curiously.

"Look? What look?" Kagome asked with her most innocent voice.

You catch more bees with honey than vinegar. But still my whole sweet and innocent routine might night be able to pull this off. Inuyasha knows I'm up to something.

"What exactly is it are you trying to do? One minute you wanted to argue, and now you just drop the whole thing like it never happened, and you're giving me this weird look. I know you're up to no good. You don't give me looks like that unless you have something on your mind you either want to tell me, or ask me."

"Hey," he placed his hand across her forehead. "Are you feeling ok?"

He grew a little concerned when she didn't respond to him.

She just stood there trying to figure out what to say. She didn't know if she should just blurt it out now, or if it would be better to blurt it out later? She wondered if she should bring it up slowly in a way that wouldn't be so blunt, or if she should just let it all out in one big long sentence. She was so confused. However, she decided that it would probably be best if she told him then and there. The sooner she was able to take Kikyo to her time, the sooner they could return, and she could forget about the whole thing afterward.

"Kagome…would you spit it out already. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing!" She shouted out at him, nearly causing him to fall backward. "Look we need to find Kikyo and somehow convince her to return with me to my time beyond the well."

"Huh?" Inuyasha stared at her as if she had grown a second head.

"Look, I'll explain as we head to the village to get the others. It's kind of a long story."

* * *

sorry this chapter is so short i was sleepy lol next one will be longer.

please R&R


End file.
